


Red Lights

by Lylithe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom, Prostitution, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylithe/pseuds/Lylithe
Summary: ⌌                  ⌍Red Lights⌎                  ⌏➸ Nsfw Renmin AU➢ Jaemin works at the red lights district in Seoul. One night, a new customer specifically requests him. It wasn’t unusual since he was a best seller. The only problem was; the customer is male.P.s imported from the twt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ Word count; Not sure, longer than my last one. 
> 
> 🏷 Exhibitionist, prostitution, power bottom
> 
> ✒ A/N  
> This won’t be posted all in one day like my last AU. Will be posted in a span of a couple of days to weeks. Maybe months? I’m having fun with this one without overthinking.

Jaemin loved watching people through the one way mirror. His room was special in the way that it offered privacy with a touch of exhilaration. Some days he would do a show and preform for the unknowing passersby; it was a thrilling pastime when he had nothing to do.

He was alone now sprawled out on the fancy bed of fluffy blankets and pillows. He only observed the crowds today, watching lazily with his cheek propped up by a hand. The people who visit this area were usually dressed excessively in face masks, hoodies, anything to hide their identity really.

Jaemin found that boring. What’s the fun in doing something illicit if you’re hiding? Everyone seemed like they had a destination in mind but the few stragglers that were innocently lost were Jaemin’s favorite. There were people there with cameras and such too, and although he didn’t mind the attention, it was a turn off in bed.

Speaking of turn offs, people in the red light district were mostly not his type. Girls rarely visit and those who do, well, there was only a couple of reasons you would buy sex. Those who can’t get it on their own lack sex appeal in his opinion.

He was a top selling product and had high standards. It was ironic in his field of work. At any rate, he only took customers who paid well and there were few so all he had to do was look pretty and interest those window shoppers.

He checked his makeup and took off a layer of clothes before getting to work sitting in the glass box in front of the store. Most people only glanced at him, some returned his gestures and even stood to stare but rarely do they come in. He was feeling particularly good today so he was more enthusiastic.

He was at it for a while before the crowds thinned down and rush hour was over. Waving one last time and blowing a parting kiss, he cheekily snap the curtains closed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!  
> This hasn’t been a top priorities the kudos notifications in my email reminded me this existed lol

A familiar tinkle indicates a customer entered. They made eye contact. At least that’s what Jaemin thought but he couldn’t really tell because the stranger had a face mask and shades. Even his hoodie was up...  
“Hi there,” Jaemin drawled stepping closer. “What’re you looking for?”

The stranger coughed. Jaemin was sure he was a dude but his build was so feminine he could be mistaken for a girl.  
“you.”  
A look a surprise flashed over Jaemin’s face. No one was ever that bold. Plus he didn’t look like the type to well... he shouldn’t judge based appearances.

the technicalities could wait. Jaemin was too excited. He grabbed the strangers hand and led him to his room.  
“What’s your name?” Jaemin asked once the door closed.  
The stranger paused, he looked around the room. He definitely noticed the glass but didn’t comment.  
“Renjun.”

“Well Renjun, what do you feel like doing?” Jaemin sat on the bed invitingly. “Are you a top or bottom? Do you like oral? Have any kinks?”  
Jaemin knew Renjun was blushing under that mask from his body language. Speaking off, he wanted to see his face. Jaemin motioned him to sit

Renjun sat down obediently.  
“bottom huh?” Jaemin murmured.  
He reached for Renjun’s hoodie first. Jaemin patted the soft tuffs of hair. His hands fondled their way down to the shades, taking it off and then the mask. Renjun was quiet the whole time but stared at Jaemin steadily

What do you want me to do?” Jaemin asked again.  
Renjun once again didnt talk but he connected their lips as an answer. Jaemin’s eyes were still open. Renjuns’s were shut tight as if he were scared of his own actions. Jaemin made an amused noise and kissed him back eagerly.

It started as a slow prodding, licking his way in. Their tongues touched and Renjun pressed harder against him. Jaemin turned his head to stop. A silver line still connected them.  
“don’t you feel hot under all those clothes?” Renjun was overly dressed and it was uncomfortable.

Jaemin was practically naked already and wanted to feel more skin. Renjun lifted his sweatshirt up and threw it on the ground. He was shirtless underneath. His skin was pale and beautiful Jaemin couldn’t help but trace his fingers over the lines of his chest. He wanted to mark it

Jaemin pushed Renjun down on the bed and sat on top of him. His fingers found their way to the peaked nipples and he squeezed. Renjun’s breath was getting heavy when Jaemin’s lips attached on a soft bud. His tongue did circles and he sucked hard on one and rubbed the other.

Renjun was trembling under him but it wasn’t enough. He wanted the little boy to be writhing in utter devastation. He hasn’t felt like this in a while. He could feel Renjuns’s hard on rubbing against his thighs.  
Jaemin traced his way up to renjuns ears with his tongue.

Biting gently he whispered,  
“Tell me what to do.”  
Jaemin wanted to hear renjun speak. Tell him his desires. Beg him to do things to him. He was going to make renmin helplessly need him.  
“I won’t know unless you tell me,” jaemin rubbed against renjun’s erection encouragingly

“Do you like light touches?” His hand traced over skin softly skimming. “Rough ones?” Jaemin grabbed the erection. “Hmmm?”Renjun let out a restrained moan from the back of his throat


End file.
